


Kiss

by EvilLittleImp



Series: Stream of the Mind [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLittleImp/pseuds/EvilLittleImp
Summary: Deal with what you're given, or it will slip through your fingers.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Emma Swan
Series: Stream of the Mind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858663
Kudos: 4





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnocentLittleAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentLittleAngel/gifts).



Kiss

There he was. He was standing just across the street, staring at her. What was she supposed to do? She had kissed him only a week prior, and then she had run. She had been doing her darnedest to avoid him, but it was bound to happen eventually. She couldn’t face him now, could she? What if he walked away? What if he rejected her? What if he was speechless? The most daunting thought of all, though: what if he kissed her? How was she supposed to feel about him? Sometimes he was a snake, sometimes he was a dragon. He was always untrustworthy, but he always came through for her. He was always plotting something, but those plans sometimes saved her. Should she walk away? She wanted to, but she was paralyzed.

She was just there. He could go to her. But then what? Would he talk to her? Dare he hope, would he find the courage to kiss her. She had been bold before when he was scared, but she obviously felt  _ something _ . Could he really trust himself near her? He could run, or he could stay. He didn’t know which was more scary. The fact that he  _ could _ love her, or the fact that he could just  _ leave _ . Love had slipped through his fingers so many times before. He had always been called a coward, but was he? This could either be really great, or it could blow up in his face. Perhaps both could happen. He decided he would-

As a girl, she had always been strong but scared. Life had been tough, and she had never had anyone to care about. Love was a strange thing. It could make you feel strong and weak. Broken or whole. Magical or pained. Love could change a life or ruin it. Did she fit together with the most hated man in town? Could she really do that? Her heart was already broken, but these next moments could either put it back together, or shatter it. She didn’t know what the brave choice was. Was it brave to forfeit love and save her heart? To go through pain to preserve what was left of her. Or was it brave to put her heart on the line? To bargain with everything she had? If her heart broke, it shattered. If it was put back together, it would be whole, but fragile. She started walking towards him. Moving completely on autopilot. She didn’t know when she started moving, when her feet decided to go to the man standing as straight as a board.

How was he supposed to deal with the fact she was right in front of him? Rational thought was vaguely possible before, but now she was too close. His thoughts were blending together in fuzzy lines and pictures. All he could see suddenly was her golden flax hair and those extremely kissable lips. They were parted slightly as if she wanted to run, talk, and kiss him. He didn’t know which one he would prefer. Of course he wanted her, who wouldn’t? She was brave, independent, and free spirited. But she was also one of the  _ heroes _ . How was he supposed to be good enough for that? How could he stay with her if they were so often on opposite sides of the line? But then again, she always understood that life wasn’t so black and white. It was just several different shades of gray.

Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, her lips were on his. Or were his lips on hers? Neither of them could tell who moved first, just that this was the right choice. Too many thoughts, decisions, issues, and hesitation. Finally it was just them, and only them. There was no ground. The sky, the air, the people, none of it existed. They were outside of space and time, completely absorbed in each other. Only seconds passed, but it was long enough. They both knew, they had to be together. They couldn’t stay apart, it wouldn’t work. So they would stay where they were.

They would just kiss.

Emma & Rumplestiltskin

-S Hanson

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I appreciate the feed back. And there is nothing wrong with being brutally honest. Thanks for reading!


End file.
